


Courting Disaster

by lildropofmagic



Series: Asking for Trouble [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ANGST HAS ARRIVED, Aftermath of a cultural mishap, Angst incoming, Disaster Lineage, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sequel, Slight Canon Divergence, Snapshots, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildropofmagic/pseuds/lildropofmagic
Summary: Ahsoka and Fives decided that what happened on Felucia would stay on Felucia... ideally.*Short little scenes to get us through the next week.*
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Asking for Trouble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162214
Comments: 46
Kudos: 82





	1. Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little follow-up series to the one shot 'Asking For Trouble'. I would seriously recommend that you read that fic first. 
> 
> I hadn't intended to write a sequel when I wrote AFT but the thought wouldn't leave me alone, and I've actually got time to write this week so here we are. 
> 
> I'm hoping to post a little scene each day this week for you all to enjoy.

Rex looked suspiciously between Fives and Ahsoka as the three of them sat together in the mess. Something was off, and had been for the last couple of days - ever since Felucia. 

Rex picked up his cup of caf and sipped it thoughtfully. It had been a straightforward operation: the 501st and 212th had routed the Separatist forces attempting to set up a new base on the much fought over planet, and had come away with minimal casualties. As far as Rex knew, nothing had happened mid-battle to cause Fives or Ahsoka to act differently. They’d set off on their trip to deliver supplies to the Felucian farmers in the expected spirits: Ahsoka - cheerful, Fives - grumpy. But since they’d come back, things between them had been… stilted. 

Rex had noticed it immediately. They were doing their best to hide the strain, and no one else had mentioned anything, but Rex probably knew the individuals involved better than anyone else did. He normally found the dynamic between the two of them mildly annoying, but the slightly stiff and awkward air that existed between them was far more irritating than their teasing, competitive (and, yes, admittedly,  _ sometimes _ amusing) rapport usually was.

Their polite tentativeness and more formal behaviour around each other was really starting to make Rex feel unsettled, but mostly because he didn’t know what had caused it. 

With a sigh, Rex replaced his caf and stabbed at a small boiled tuber on his plate, swirling it around his plate to pick up more of the stew’s gravy before eating it. Ahsoka had already finished her portion - if you could call it finished when she left half of it uneaten because she refused to eat any vegetables - and was making short work of consuming her bowl of sweet pudding. 

“Here, d’you want this?” Fives held out his own pudding towards Ahsoka and she looked between him and it in surprise. Rex frowned. That wasn’t right. The two of them  _ always  _ squabbled over the fate of Fives’s pudding on the rare occasions that it was actually served in the mess. Ahsoka would always get the game underway, sticking her bottom lip out and making eyes at the gelatinous mixture; Fives would counter by saying she didn’t deserve it because she hadn’t eaten her vegetables, then she’d start trying to distract him so she could sneak it off his tray. The general formula of their battle was consistent even if there were slight variations from time-to-time, but on every occasion it inevitably ended up with a victorious Ahsoka tucking into extra pudding. The recurring conflict had always been entertaining despite its invariable conclusion, but Rex hadn’t realised how much comfort he’d taken from the familiar scene until now. 

“Oh, um, thanks,” Ahsoka said meekly as Fives set the bowl onto her tray. 

Rex let his fork fall down with a clatter and crossed his arms over his chest. “OK, that’s it.”

Fives and Ahsoka turned to him, clearly startled at his sudden outburst. 

“Rex?” Ahsoka questioned, uncertain and wide-eyed. “What’s wrong?”

“You tell me,” he said, looking meaningfully between the pair of them. “Something happened with you two on Felucia and I want to know what.” 

The two of them exchanged a look. 

“No,” Ahsoka told him simply, then coolly started digging into her second bowl of pudding. Fives winced and avoided Rex’s gaze.

“I’m sorry -  _ no _ ?” Rex repeated incredulously. He’d been expecting them to deny that something was wrong, to laugh and attempt to change the subject, not to flat out refuse him. 

“All due respect, Rex, but It’s none of your business,” Ahsoka said. She wasn’t being hostile or overly defensive, but he was still shocked that she would calmly freeze him out like that. He and the commander were very rarely at odds over anything and he found himself surprisingly hurt that she wouldn’t take him into her confidence. Perhaps she could sense his feelings in the force because her carefully impassive face melted into something softer when she looked at him. “It’s nothing you need to worry about, I promise.”

He wanted to believe her. He didn’t like to think that Ahsoka would lie to him and he knew that Fives wouldn’t. Brothers didn’t lie to each other about the big things. He pinned Fives with a searching gaze which his brother now met, clearly uncomfortable, but still steady. “Rex, it wasn’t anything bad,” Fives stated and then snorted softly. “It was actually something really stupid.”

Rex felt a smile tugging at his lips. “Why doesn’t that surprise me,” he murmured. All three of them laughed and Rex gratefully felt the tension drain away. 

“We, er, made a bit of a cultural blunder in the village, that’s all,” Fives elaborated, rubbing the back of his neck. “Total accident.” 

“Kriff, sounds embarrassing,” Rex said.

Ahsoka pressed her lips together and sent Fives a conspiratorial look. “Yeah, well, let’s just say that we’ve been forced to see each other in a new light since then and we’re still adapting to it,” she said deliberately. “That’s why we’ve been a bit off.” 

“Traumatic flashbacks?” Rex proposed jokingly. 

Fives was smirking like his normal self again as he looked at Ahsoka. “Something like that,” he confirmed smoothly and Rex lifted his eyebrows as he saw the markings on her lekku sharpen. 

“You know what, I really don’t want to know,” Rex said, picking up his fork again and resuming his dinner. 

“Hey!” Ahsoka objected as Fives plucked his bowl of pudding off of her tray.

“You can have it back when you finish your vegetables,” Fives told her, placing the pudding further along the table and out of her reach.

_ “No,” _ she groaned. “Fives, come on, you know I don’t eat veg - I’m a kriffing carnivore!” 

They continued to bicker for a good three minutes before Fives gave in and returned the bowl of pudding to her. 

It was music to Rex’s ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I did tell you that they were short!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anyway. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Stay safe.


	2. Cody

Cody stood, as ever, at General Kenobi’s side as they watched the Firespray-class starship land in the hangar bay. WIthin seconds, the landing ramp had lowered with the swaggering pirate, Hondo Ohnaka, leading his crew and a small crowd of younglings off the ship. 

Cody was relieved that the younglings - though rather dirty and tired-looking - appeared to be in good health, but his dominant emotions were that of annoyance and distrust. He didn’t like the pirate leader one bit. He knew that General Kenobi had a strange affection for the man who had once held him prisoner but, then again, his general  _ did _ tend to have the annoying habit of attempting to see the good in everyone he met. It would almost be admirable if it hadn’t led to trouble on multiple occasions. Cody wouldn’t think twice about detaining the untrustworthy and dishonourable pirate given his past deeds - let alone since he had attacked the younglings and taken Commander Tano prisoner - but he knew that General Kenobi would let Ohnaka go free. There wasn’t anything Cody would be able to do or say to change Kenobi’s mind, so he just kept quiet and hoped that the general wouldn’t regret it one day.

Besides, Ohnaka wasn’t the only cause of Cody’s anger and, fortunately, the other target of his ire was well within his remit to discipline. The lack of further movement on the landing ramp didn’t improve his mood and, after a quiet word to General Kenobi, Cody moved briskly towards the ship.

ARC Trooper Fives was about to be on the end of a severe reprimand after launching an unsanctioned rescue attempt for Commander Tano. Fives, currently detailed to the 212th for an upcoming mission, had been in the  _ Negotiator _ ’s briefing room when the younglings’ distress call had come in and the commander’s abduction was revealed. Lack of permission from Cody and Kenobi had not been enough to prevent Fives from commandeering an empty Y-Wing from the hangar in the middle of a sudden space battle with the Separatists to go after Commander Tano. The fact that the ARC had helped to bring Tano and (somehow) the younglings back to safety didn’t excuse the fact that he’d disobeyed orders. 

The Rodian youngling seemed to sense his intention because she jerked her thumb up the landing ramp. “They’re up there,” she told him. “He hasn’t stopped fussing over Padawan Tano since she escaped from General Grievous.” 

Cody paused. What did Grievous have to do with anything? It had barely been a standard day since Grievous’s forces had attacked the  _ Negotiator _ , forcing them to abandon ship and set the vessel to self-destruct. And he’d since turned up on Florrum? The Separatists certainly weren’t being idle. “Thank you,” he said to the youngling, inclining his head respectfully, and then strode up the ramp. 

He heard them inside the cluttered hold long before he could see them.

“Ahsoka, please, just a little bit more.” 

“Ugh, Fives,” came Commander Tano’s irritated voice, “it’s not that I don’t appreciate your efforts but there will be a perfectly adequate medbay on board.”

Fives scoffed. “You and I both know that you’re too stubborn to bother with the medbay. Kix will gut me if I don’t make sure you’re OK.”

She sighed. “That’s presumably why you’ve already tried to cover me in bacta from head to toe - what else is there to do?” Tano grumbled as Cody maneuvered himself around some large cargo.

“Your montrals and lekku are bruised,” Fives said softly. 

There wasn’t much that was capable of unnerving the experienced and notoriously level-headed Marshall Commander, but the prospect of being present for a conversation about the state of a young female Jedi’s lekku was enough to make him come to an abrupt halt. He had enough species-awareness to know that headtails were an extremely sensitive and personal matter to the individual, and it was completely inappropriate for someone else to even bring them up in a topic of conversation, let alone touch them. However annoyed he was with Fives’s recent behaviour, Cody could wait a few minutes to give him a dressing down. As quietly as he could, Cody did an about-turn and made to leave the pair to their awkward conversation.

“They’re fine,” Tano said, but even to Cody’s panicked, retreating ears she didn’t sound convincing.

“Grievous had your head gripped in his foot, Ahsoka,” Fives told her, sounding like he was trying to keep calm. “Scared the kriff out of me. I thought he was going to crush your skull.” 

“I’m fine, Fives.” Commander Tano’s voice was surprisingly soft and heartfelt. “I’m here.”

“I know - but you’re not fine,” Five insisted. “I can see you trying not to wince everytime you move your head. Let me help you put the last of my bacta salve on them. There are some places you won’t be able to reach and with Kix not here to assist…” 

“All right,” Tano sighed but then she chuckled. “If it has to be anyone, I guess it makes sense for it to be you.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“At the end of the day, an accidental Felucian farming marriage is still a marriage,” Tano stated matter-of-factly. 

“Ah, yes, that old piece of Jedi wisdom,” Fives said, his tone solemn. 

Tano snorted in amusement but Cody didn’t get the joke. He knew that the ARC and the 501st’s commander had a rather strange relationship - he’d seen a couple of holovids of their silly competitions and even witnessed one of them for himself - but their conversation had taken a confusing turn, and he was more than happy to be walking down the ramp to get out of their presence. The sight of General Kenobi calmly watching Hondo Ohnaka’s elaborate justification of his recent actions was far more reassuring than it had any right to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> Stay safe.


	3. Jesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that these are all in chronological order.

“Jesse, have you seen my master?” 

Jesse turned to face Commander Tano. The hangar of the venator was extremely busy as everyone disembarked from the gunships that had brought them up from the planet’s surface. 

“He was on a larty with me just a couple of minutes ago, sir,” Jesse told her and they both turned their heads around trying to locate the general, but there was no sign of him. 

“Great,” Commander Tano muttered sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head. “We were supposed to give a report to the Council as soon as we were back on board.” 

She and Jesse rejoined the general flow of foot traffic heading away from the gunships, both still keeping an eye out for Skywalker. “Have you tried your comm?” Jesse suggested. 

She gave him a sheepish smile and then did as he’d recommended. “Oh, it says he’s on a call already,” she murmured, looking at the device on her bracer. “Kriff, he’s not talking to the Council already is he?” 

Jesse suspected that her question wasn’t really directed at him but he decided to answer it anyway. “I doubt it.”

Ahsoka stopped and looked at him in surprise. “Why?”

“Because I’ve just checked the chrono,” he told her before adding meaningfully, “It’s the third day of the week, remember?”

There was a flash of understanding in her gaze before she heavily rolled her eyes. “Right, I should have realised.” 

It was well-known amongst the veterans of the five-oh-first that their general would do his best to find a reason to be alone at a specific time every week. 

“Force, does he honestly still think that none of us know?” Ahsoka said with light derision. 

Jesse thought that it was probably safest to stay silent. He’d already referenced the general’s relationship with the senator far more openly in front of the commander than he’d ever dared before, but she seemed to be expecting a response from him. Glancing about, he saw that most of his brothers had pulled well ahead of them but he still kept his voice low. “Maybe,” he said. “But if he does suspect that some of us know then I’m sure he’s going to pretend to be ignorant - he doesn’t have to acknowledge the truth then, does he?”

She frowned. “I guess not.” 

He felt bad for her. It couldn’t feel good to have your master hide something so important from you. “Hey, when  _ you _ enter into a secret relationship at least you’ll be able to learn from his mistakes so no one finds out,” he joked, attempting to lift her spirits.

She raised an eyebrow marking at him and he gulped, worried that he’d gone too far.

“ _ When _ ?” she repeated. “Who says I’m not  _ already _ having an illicit affair?” 

His bark of laughter contained a hearty helping of relief that he hadn’t overstepped. “Oh, yeah? Who with?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be a secret if I told you, Jesse,” she answered playfully, her grin mischievous. “We’re trying to prove that I’m craftier than Anakin, remember?”

“Right - my mistake, Commander,” he replied, also grinning.

“So, who are your credits on for my secret beau?” she asked teasingly. 

Jesse thought it over for a few moments. “Well, if you’re going to follow in your master’s footsteps, how about Senator Chuchi?” he suggested. “You’re on friendly terms with her, right?”

Ahsoka nodded. “As much as I like Riyo - and I particularly like her hair - dating a senator seems like too much hard work.” 

“Good point,” he said. “Maybe Commander Offee?” 

“ _ Barriss _ ?” she gasped and then descended into giggles.

“Hmm, clearly not,” Jesse said musingly. 

“Yeah, I mean, we’re really good friends but not like that,” she replied, still laughing slightly. “Is there any particular reason you’re pairing me with girls?” 

“No, those are just the first names that came to mind,” he replied truthfully. He didn’t actually know of any other friends that she had outside of the clones. Maybe that was quite normal for a Jedi. All of his own friends were brothers apart from Ahsoka, so he wasn’t really in a position to comment. 

A suggestion bloomed in his mind. She’d like this one. “When I was talking to some of Commander Monnk’s SCUBA troopers last year, they said you got pretty friendly with the Mon Calamari prince.”

Her eyes widened slightly and her smile grew impish again. “Oh,  _ royalty _ \- interesting choice.” She tapped her chin theatrically. “Certainly has its benefits but I think I’d get bored of being wet half the time.” 

“Fair point,” Jesse conceded.

“You know, I’m surprised you haven’t suggested one of your brothers yet,” she told him.

“A brother?” He frowned. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. “Well, that would never happen.”

“Why not?” She was also frowning now.

“It’s not our place, Commander,” he told her honestly. He’d paired her alongside a senator, a fellow Jedi and royalty- people worthy of her. Surely she could see that?

“Banthashit,” she said, looking cross, and then tempered her reaction slightly. “I mean, yes, obviously, it’s against the regs - but I know that’s not what you meant, Jesse.”

She looked like she wanted to continue but there was a beep from her comm device and the general’s voice said, “Ahsoka, where are you? We need to meet with the Council. I want you up in the briefing room in five minutes.” 

“Yes, master, I’m on my way,” she said obediently and ended the call, but she didn’t actually resume walking. Instead, she fixed Jesse with a determined look. “In case it isn’t perfectly obvious, I don’t agree with your estimation of your own and your brothers’ standing in the galaxy. To me,  _ your place _ is right next to mine. Your life is worth just as much as anyone else’s - more, even, to me.”

“Commander,” he protested weakly. He was deeply honoured that she felt that way, and her compassion and loyalty were some of the reasons why her men adored her so much, but that simply wasn’t the reality, no matter how much they both wished it was.

“I know we were just playing a frivolous game, Jesse, but I want you to know that of the two people I’ve ever kissed, only one of them do I actually want to kiss again,” she told him as she backed away. Jesse frowned, trying to figure out why she would tell him that. “And it was a  _ brother _ ,” she called, before turning and running off to make her meeting with Skywalker. 

Jesse’s mouth dropped open in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suffice to say, Jesse wasn't expecting that. It now begs the question: which of his brothers does he think is responsible her kissing his commander?


	4. Tup

Tup spared the returning Fives half a glance and a nod of greeting from where he lay on his bunk, and then returned his gaze to the holovid he was watching on the datapad. “What did the captain want?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tup saw Fives easily hauling himself into the top bunk opposite his own and then letting his legs dangle over the side as he positioned himself to face his brother. “Rex just wanted to talk over some strategies that he’s thinking of getting Torrent to try out in the field. We’re going to take our ideas to Skywalker and Ahsoka tomorrow.” 

Tup nodded again, eyes still on the screen. “Sounds good - I’m sure they’ll listen to you.”

“What, like you’re doing right now?” Fives grumbled. 

Tup smirked but determinedly didn’t change his view. “I’m listening, aren’t I? Don’t have to look at you to do that, do I?” 

“Guess not,” Fives agreed civilly. There was a dart of movement but Tup jerked his head away a moment too late to avoid getting hit with the water pouch that Fives had lobbed at his face. “But you would’ve seen that coming.”

“Very karking funny,” Tup groused, rubbing at his cheekbone where the lip of the pouch had hit him. He scowled at the smug expression on his friend’s face. Pausing the holovid, he sat up, swinging his legs over the side so that he was imitating his brother. “You want my undivided attention? Fine.” Tup waved the datapad in his hand slightly. “Then tell me this: why is Commander Tano listed as ‘Wifey’ in your contacts?” 

Fives froze, much to Tup’s delight: it was extremely rare that the ARC would be thrown off balance. His discomposure vanished a moment later as his eyes narrowed angrily on the device in Tup’s grasp. “What the kriff are you doing with my datapad? I was looking for that all morning for my meeting with Rex. I looked like a complete di’kut turning up without it.” 

Tup shrugged. “Your pad’s got a stronger connection to the HoloNet than anyone else’s does and I wanted to watch some new vids.” 

Fives groaned and ran a hand down his face. “ _ Please _ tell me you weren’t watching porn - ”

“I wasn’t!”

“Because you know the GAR monitor what we look at,” Fives continued, ignoring Tup’s denial, “and with your mediocre slicing skills anything you accessed is definitely going to end up on my record.”

_ “I wasn’t watching porn!” _ Tup insisted somewhat more emphatically than he was intending to. The barracks wasn’t exactly crowded and there wasn’t anyone particularly close to them, but there was definitely a lull in the hubbub of conversation in the room.

A couple of brothers laughed. “Sure you weren’t,” someone said sarcastically. 

Tup gritted his teeth together as his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. He threw the datapad over to Fives, who caught it easily, cocky smirk back in place.

“You deserved that for being a thieving, snooping bastard,” Fives told him cheerily as he reclined on his bunk. 

Tup huffed. “I wasn’t snooping,” he said, aware that he sounded petulant but unable to help it. “The screen unlocked onto your recent contacts and she was at the top. I didn’t mean to read it, I swear.” 

Fives glanced over at him. Tup held his gaze for a few seconds until Fives nodded. “I believe you.” 

Tup felt himself deflate slightly. “Thanks.” 

“Look, the next time you want to..." Fives paused to unlock the screen so he could see what Tup had been watching, and consequently quirked up an eyebrow, "...watch boring-ass historical lectures on the origins of the Republic, just ask, vod.” 

He flushed a little bit. “I will, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright,” Fives replied and they descended into a companionable silence for a couple of minutes. 

“ _ So _ ,” Tup said, drawing out the word. “Wifey?” 

There was no reaction from Fives this time. “Private joke,” he said, momentarily glancing over at Tup from where he'd been focused on the datapad. “You wouldn’t get it.” 

Tup blinked at the finality of the statement. Fives was normally more than keen to share a joke, especially when Commander Tano was involved, but this time it was clearly different. Tup heeded the unspoken warning and let the matter drop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first one of these scenes that I wrote. It's very silly - I doubt Fives would really be that reckless with his contact names - but I like it nonetheless.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments everyone. 
> 
> Stay safe!


	5. Kix

If anyone ever asked Kix whether he found his patients amusing when they started talking nonsense whilst on extremely strong pain medication, he would angrily curse them out because the very suggestion was an insult to his professionalism. 

In truth, it _was_ rather funny - and _stars_ did you ever need to be able to see the funnier side of things when you were a medic in a war. 

His latest affected patient was none other than Commander Tano. She and General Skywalker had been returning from a mission when they’d been ambushed by a fleet of vulture droids. Their ship had taken on a lot of damage as they fought their way through the enemy ships, and had crash landed onto the hangar bay. Skywalker had emerged relatively unscathed but the commander had dislocated her right shoulder, and it had stubbornly refused to go back into place for a while despite Kix and Coric’s best efforts - hence the strong pain medication. 

Commander Tano had conducted herself admirably throughout, barely making a whimper and not shedding a single tear despite her obvious discomfort. The guilt-ridden general had been far more emotional and it was obvious that he hated to see his padawan in pain. Kix had suggested that Skywalker leave the medbay but the general had refused until the problematic limb had finally been persuaded to cooperate. 

Kix could tell that the young togruta was feeling much more like herself once again because she’d started talking - talking nonsense, of course, but it was still nice to hear her voice after she’d been so uncharacteristically quiet during her treatment. He’d taken up a seat at her bedside to keep her company after she’d whined about being bored. Kix _did_ have work that he could be doing - he always did - but he’d chosen to ignore it. Like most of the 501st, he had a definite soft spot for his commander and was rarely able to deny her anything. Besides, he wouldn’t have put it past her to do something foolhardy if she was left unattended in her somewhat loopy state. 

“... and _that’s_ why you should never go on a trip to the fish market with Master Windu and a tooka,” Ahsoka told him seriously, her voice a little slurred.

“Good to know, sir,” Kix replied, fighting back a grin at the conclusion of her convoluted tale of a clearly fictional trip to a Coruscanti market. It was a definite shame that she was unlikely to remember any of this when she’d slept off her meds. “I’ll bear that in mind the next time General Windu extends me an invitation.” 

She patted him clumsily on the cheek a couple of times using her uninjured arm. “Good.” She peered at him closely for a moment and then her expression became surprisingly sad. “I’m sorry we didn’t invite you. There wasn’t any time. Fives and I didn’t even know it was happening.” 

“That’s alright,” he told her easily. “I don’t mind if you and Fives went to buy fish without me.” 

Her face became comically confused. “What fish? We didn’t buy any fish.” 

“No?”

“We got married.” 

The absurdity of the statement took him so by surprise that he actually choked on his breath, and then he started laughing so hard that his sides ached. Ahsoka had stared at him in shock for a moment before she descended into giggles too. 

“Kriff,” he sighed, when he finally managed to get a hold of himself. “That was the funniest thing I’ve ever heard. Even if I live to be one hundred, nothing’s ever going to top that.” 

She looked delighted. “It _was_ rather funny. The magic berries made us do it - it was an accident.” 

“Of course it was, sir,” Kix told her, fighting off another bout of laughter. He wished he could tell his brothers about this - they could all do with something to laugh about - but he doubted his commander would thank him for it. She would get teased about it for days, if not weeks, and probably by Fives more than anyone. Besides, there was such a thing as patient confidentiality. 

“We didn’t want to make the earth-mother mad,” Ahsoka continued, suddenly serious.

Kix smiled. “That sounds like a very wise precaution, Commander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So (like Cody before him) when Kix is presented with the truth, he doesn't think it's true for a single second! Probably fair enough in this case ;)
> 
> Hope you liked this one. 
> 
> Take care, everyone.


	6. Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan nodded curtly at Commander Cody to show that he had comprehended the details of the report his second-in-command had read to him. “The Separatists really are refusing to give up on Felucia, aren’t they?” Obi-Wan said, his voice mild and calm. In truth, he felt a wave of exhaustion threatening to overwhelm him at the news - the constant battle over Felucia was a perfect analogy of this unending war he’d found himself waging. It seemed they were no closer to victory over Count Dooku’s forces than when the war had started over two years ago. Obi-Wan reached for his freshly brewed cup of tea, gladly anticipating its rejuvenating benefits as he blew on it. “I expect we’ll be sent back there some time soon,” he predicted before taking a sip. 

“I’d say that it looks that way, sir,” Cody replied, tucking the datapad in the helmet that was under his arm. “I actually heard a Jedi proverb about Felucia a little while ago, though I don’t think its meaning applies in this case.” 

Obi-Wan looked at his commander curiously. “Really? I don’t recollect ever hearing one featuring Felucia but there are so many Jedi sayings that it’s hardly surprising. What was it, Cody? I’m sure I could do with some enlightenment even if it doesn’t pertain to our present matter.” 

Cody looked somewhat unsure of himself but he nodded. “If I recall correctly, it was: at the end of the day, an accidental Felucian farming marriage is still a marriage.” 

Obi-Wan had been in the process of lifting his tea to take another sip, but he paused at Cody’s words and set the tea back down. “That is a most curious phrase,” he said, moving a hand up to stroke his beard, “and certainly not one that I’ve heard before. I wonder if I could trouble you for the context of your hearing it, Cody.”

“Of course, sir,” the commander replied and related the events to his general.

Commander Tano. 

ARC trooper Fives. 

Hondo and the younglings. 

Lekku. 

_ Accidental Felucian farming marriage…  _

_ Force, _ surely not. Not another one. First Anakin, now Ahsoka. Were all the padawans of this generation finding themselves entangled in weddings or just his own lineage? It was, quite frankly, beyond ridiculous. At least Ahsoka’s seemed unintended. 

“General Kenobi, sir?” Cody questioned, breaking Obi-Wan out of his thoughts.

He sat a little straighter in his chair. “Yes, Cody?” he replied distractedly.

“You haven’t said anything in a while,” Cody explained. 

“Yes, well, I didn’t really know what to say,” Obi-Wan said, frowning. 

Cody looked equally disturbed. “It’s not a Jedi saying, is it, sir?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Almost definitely not.”

“I - I see,” the commander said, the stammer extremely uncharacteristic. He was clearly just as shaken by the implication that an ARC Trooper had accidentally married a padawan. “What should we do, general?”

Obi-Wan steepled his hands together and surveyed the other man seriously. “Until I’ve had the chance to speak to Ahsoka and find out the truth, I think it best to do nothing rash. That being said, it might be prudent to continue finding postings for Fives away from the 501st.” 

“That shouldn’t be difficult to arrange,” Cody said confidently and then he hesitated. “Are you not going to tell General Skywalker what you suspect?”

Obi-Wan nearly laughed. It wasn’t funny, it really wasn’t. But the idea of Obi-Wan informing  _ Anakin _ that he had reason to believe that his grand-padawan had recently made a matrimonial blunder was just too ironic - and only served to highlight Obi-Wan’s own failings as a mentor. “No, I think involving Anakin at this time wouldn’t be wise.” Though the look on Anakin’s face would certainly be entertaining. 

“Very well, sir.”

“One thing I  _ do _ know, Cody, is that tea will no longer suffice,” Obi-Wan said wearily, glancing down at his inadequate beverage.

“Are you suggesting that it’s time to open the bottle of Corellian whiskey I confiscated off of Wooley last year?”

“Yes, Cody, we’ve finally reached  _ that _ point.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was originally intended to be a bonus scene at the very end - really just a chance for Obi-Wan to be exasperated at his padawans. But it messed up the chronological order and wouldn't feel right after tomorrow's instalment so it gets its own place instead. 
> 
> I amused myself with the idea that Cody has been trying to drop that proverb into conversations with his men to prove its legitimacy to himself - so much so that it actually becomes a saying throughout the GAR and beyond... ;) 
> 
> Thank you for all the continued support. I can't believe there's only one chapter to go!


	7. The Squad

79’s was not really the place for what they needed that night, but it was the only option - no other bar on Coruscant was going to admit and serve a group of clones. And so they sat around the table, amidst the flashing lights and booming music, trying desperately hard not to think about the happier times they’d spent there before everything had changed. Before they’d lost their commander.

It had been a week since Ahsoka Tano had left the Jedi Order and consequently relinquished her rank in the GAR, despite the fact that she’d been found innocent of the crimes she’d been accused of committing. Life in the 501st legion had continued, but her notable absence was still acutely painful to those she’d been closest to: namely, the brothers gathered around the table.

Her departure had been so sudden that it felt like a death, especially given that the clones doubted that they’d ever see her again. So they had begun to grudgingly grind their way through the grieving process. 

And then Fives had returned to Coruscant. 

The ARC Trooper had been away on assignment during Ahsoka’s ordeal, but had begged his way from ship to ship when his mission was complete to get himself back to Coruscant as quickly as possible. Grim-faced, he’d listened in silence to Rex and the others as they gave their account of what had happened. 

Then he just took off.

Nobody saw him for three days. Rex had put off reporting Fives’s absence, even though he knew he was putting his own career at risk by doing so. 

Fives had gone to look for Commander Tano, they all knew that. But would he find her? And what would happen if he did? They all desperately hoped - though no one spoke it out loud - that Fives would bring her back to them.

(Rex, alone, had secretly wondered if he’d ever actually see Fives again…) 

The ARC Trooper had returned to the barracks that morning. 

Alone. 

Though it’s what they’d all been expecting, the blow still landed like a heavy punch to the gut and the brothers were left to feel the stinging loss all over again.

Fives was surprisingly composed. He didn’t talk about what had happened while he’d been AWOL, except to confirm that he’d seen Ahsoka and that she was safe. The brothers took strength from both his words and his steady presence. It was like Fives had gotten closure for all of them. It would have to do. 

But then the mess had served up bowls of sweet pudding that evening. 

Fives had stared at the gelatinous mixture for a few seconds and then launched his bowl across the room with an angry, wounded shout and stormed out. 

It was clear that Fives was hurting a lot more than he’d let on. Somehow that led to Rex, Jesse, Kix and Tup taking him to 79’s so that they could spend the evening drowning their sorrows.

Conversation was scarce, but a couple of hours and a fair few drinks into the evening, Fives sombrely announced, “She doesn’t blame us, any of us, for letting her down.” He tossed back the rest of his drink, missing the shared wince that went around the table. Their collective failure to protect their commander was one of the most painful aspects of her departure. Rex, in particular, had continuously picked over his recent actions, mercilessly berating himself for not having been smart enough, quick enough,  _ good enough _ to save her as the events had unfolded. 

“We didn’t deserve her,” Jesse said, shaking his head, and there were murmured agreements before they settled into silence once more.

By the time they decided to call it a night, Fives had drunk himself into such a state that he could barely stand unaided. 

“Some fresh air will do him good,” Kix said, putting the ARC’s arm over his shoulders as Tup did the same on the other side, and they steered him past the other patrons. 

Just as they were passing through the entrance area, a group of clone navigational officers arrived. “Kriff, what happened to him?” one of them asked, looking Fives up and down and laughing.

“Mind your own karkin’ business,” Fives slurred heavily.

“Woah, easy, brother,” the navi clone said, holding his hands up defensively. 

“Let me guess," said one of his grey-suited friends with a smirk. "Girl trouble?”

Rex smiled tightly. “Something like that.”

“She find a nat-born’s cock to suck instead, huh?” the smirking clone quipped. 

The 501st boys all reeled back like they’d been hit. Unintended or not, to hear Ahsoka spoken of in such a way was abhorrent to them and they angrily called out their displeasure.

“Kriff, service you all, did she?” the antagonistic clone said, brows raised at their snarling response. He half-turned to his group of navi brothers and said, “Bet she was a tail-head.”

“Fives - no!” Kix cried as the inebriated soldier launched himself at the ringleader with a roar, fists clenched. Rex and Jesse managed to grab a hold of him before he got a chance to hit the offensive clone - even though he absolutely deserved it.

As he struggled in his brothers’ grasp, Fives snarled and cursed - his words barely coherent in his drunken rage. “…navi bastard… my wife… don’t talk about her… kriffin’ kill you, worthless piece of shit…” 

Rex and Jesse managed to drag him out of the doors, which thankfully swung shut on the group of amused navigation clones without further incident. 

“Get off,” Fives demanded, twisting in their grip.

“No,” Jesse replied tightly, convinced that his brother would just throw himself back into the bar again.

“Need to be sick,” Fives mumbled, his words causing Rex and Jesse to instinctively loosen their hold. Fives stumbled away to the exterior wall of the bar, holding his hands up to it to steady himself. Kix made to follow him but Fives waved him away. “I’m fine,” he said thickly.

The brothers watched him sorrowfully for a moment before turning their heads to give him some privacy as his stomach heaved.

“Kriff,” Tup cursed loudly at the sound of liquid splattering the floor.

Kix didn’t even bat an eyelid. “You’d make a lousy medic,” he told Tup with a wry smile. 

“Don’t I know it,” Tup replied, shuddering.

Jesse frowned. “I’m sorry,” he hissed sarcastically, “are we really going to pretend we didn’t hear what he just said? He called Commander Tano his  _ wife _ .”

The brothers glanced at each other and then fixed their gaze on Rex, automatically turning to their captain for guidance.

Rex rubbed a hand over his face, his mind reeling from both the alcohol and the implication behind Fives’s words. “He can’t have meant it like that,” Rex denied. “He’s pissed out of his mind!”

“Yeah, he’s joked about her being his wife before,” Tup said, suddenly feeling nervous as his brothers looked at him. “On his datapad contacts - I saw that she was listed as ‘wifey’. He said it was a private joke... ” 

“You see,” Rex said with a relieved sigh. “It’s just one of their stupid games.” 

Tup nodded eagerly but Kix and Jesse didn’t look convinced. 

“What?” Rex snapped at them. He could feel a headache starting to pierce through his brain.

“She’s kissed a brother, Rex,” Jesse said quietly. “She told me. Said she wanted to kiss him again, too.” 

“Did she say it was him?” the captain asked sharply, jerking his head in the indisposed ARC’s direction.

“No, she didn’t reveal who it was,” Jesse replied. “I thought it might be Tup actually - ”

_ “Me?” _ Tup let out a startled yelp. “Why the kriff would it be me?”

“She said something earlier in the conversation about liking hair,” Jesse explained with a shrug, “and I reckoned you were just about foolish enough to kiss your commanding officer.”

“Gee, thanks,” Tup muttered sarcastically. “Wait - is that why you were giving me such a hard time a few weeks ago?”

Jesse rubbed his chin ruefully. “Yeah, sorry about that.” 

Tup looked like he wanted to say more but Rex cut him off. “We’re getting sidetracked.” 

“Commander Tano told me they got married,” Kix admitted quietly and the brothers gaped at him.

_ “What?!” _ Rex hissed. “Karking hell, Kix - why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Because she was loopy on painkillers at the time,” the medic explained. “It was after she’d dislocated her shoulder. She said a lot of other ridiculous things so I didn’t believe her.”

Rex shook his head. “It could still be one of their kriffing games. It’s the only thing that makes the slightest bit of sense. What exactly did she say?” 

Kix frowned, trying to recall the exact wording that had caused him to laugh so much that it hurt. It didn’t seem remotely funny anymore. “She said it happened quick - they didn’t have time to invite anyone. There was something about magic berries and not wanting to make the earth-mother mad. She said they didn’t even know it was happening - that it was an accident.”

“Well, that all sounds crazy,” Tup muttered. “There’s no way that could have happened.”

Rex was frozen to the spot. He’d been thinking along the same lines as Tup right up until Kix had said it was an accident. That word had resonated alarmingly in his memory. 

“Felucia,” he said hoarsely. The others looked at him curiously and he cleared his throat. “Something happened the last time we were there when they went to deliver supplies to the farmers. Whatever it was, it made them act out of character around each other for a few days. When I called them out on it they said it was because of a stupid cultural blunder they’d made. An  _ accident _ .”

“Oh, kriff,” Jesse murmured. “Rex, I don’t think this is one of their games - it goes too far, even for them. I think it really happened.” 

Rex sighed, a sinking feeling settling in his chest. “I agree.” 

“Well, can’t we just keep this to ourselves?” Tup asked. “If it was an accident, it isn’t hurting anyone, especially now that Commander Tano’s not part of the GAR anymore.” 

Suddenly aware that he hadn’t been keeping an eye on his troublesome brother, Rex looked over his shoulder. A couple of metres away from where he’d vomited up the contents of his stomach, Fives had slumped to the ground, legs sprawled and head resting against the wall as he snored softly. Oh, it was hurting alright. 

Rex knew this was absolutely something he should report to his superiors. Maybe at the start of the war he would have felt like he had no choice, but he had experienced so much since then. There were so many brothers that he wished he could’ve saved; that he  _ knew _ he could’ve saved if only he’d made better choices. He wasn’t going to lose Fives. 

Rex turned back to his men. “No one else can find out about this, understand?” he instructed. “We can’t even let Fives catch on that we know. It’s safer that way for everyone.”

They nodded and then, with heavy hearts, they went to pick up their fallen brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I know there's a good chance that you're thinking, 'But what happened when Fives found Ahsoka?!'. Well, I do absolutely intend to write that encounter and post it as part 3 of this series. I make absolutely no predictions about when it will be up because I haven't started writing it yet. I'm hoping to let the idea stew in my mind for a while before I know what exactly it is I want to happen. Your thoughts are most welcome!
> 
> Sorry to end on an angsty note when most everything else has been lighthearted but that's the reality of the Clone Wars, I'm afraid. HEAs are very hard to find! That being said, I don't picture this being the end of their overall story. Fingers crossed that there will be a part 4 at some point that takes us beyond this moment.
> 
> Thank you so much to all those who came along on this little journey this week. Thanks especially for the comments and kudos. You guys are awesome.
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
